real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Attila the Hun
Attila the Hun (406? – March of 453) was the fifth century leader of a nomadic barbarian people known as the Huns and ruler of what was known as the Hunnic Empire from the year 434 until his death in 453. Attila was considered one of the most feared leaders of his time. Acts of Villainy After coming to power, he killed his brother, Bleda, so that no one in his family could oppose him. He mounted an attack on the Romans, both on their East and West sections, for the purpose of plundering gold and satisfying his psycho sadistic mind. One city, Naissus, was utterly destroyed, the corpses of its massacred citizens clogging up the Danube River for years. Many other cities would fall, and the poor citizens would be brutally slaughtered while Attila watched with delight. Attila was also ruthless against members of the clergy as he was known to take Christian Churches and monasteries captive and slay its monks and maidens in great number. He used his fearsome reputation to create a massive extortions racket, gaining ever-increasing amounts of gold from the terrified Romans for the purpose of keeping him away. He would also impale deserters through the rectum, leaving them to die slowly over a period of two days. He was also a polygamist, and one of his wives fed him two of his sons for dinner out of jealousy for the boys' mother, though Attila, whose one redeeming quality was that he was apparently a loving father, did not know of this. When he was in a good mood, Attila could be a polite party host, even sophisticated. However, his cruelty and ruthlessness knew no bounds, and after the Romans got fed up with paying him, they forced his army into a retreat at the Battle of Chalons. Undeterred, he attacked Italy, going on a frenzied rampage of catastrophic proportions. The Pope managed to convince him to turn back after paying him a massive bribe, which was good for Attila because his men were wracked with disease and having to carry the ever-increasing amount of loot over long distances. Death Attila returned home, threatening to attack again as soon as he could. Fortunately for his enemies, though, he died in 453 A.D., on the night of his marriage to a new, Germanian princess. He was buried in a grand coffin, and the men who buried him were killed to keep the location of the coffin a secret. After Attila’s death, the empire was attacked by Ardaric who led a Germanic revolt against the Huns. The Hunnic Empire quickly collapsed and the fearsome reign of Attila the Hun was officially over. To this day, Attila is ranked as one of the evilest men in history. Category:List Category:Roman Time Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer Category:Brutes Category:Cannibals Category:Psychopath Category:Barbarians Category:Abusers Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:God Wannabe Category:Military Category:Wealthy Category:Robbers Category:Xenophobes Category:Monarchs Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:The Most Evil Men and Women in History Villains (version 4) Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Anarchist Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Political Category:Warlords Category:Egotist Category:The Most Evil Men and Women in History (2001- ) Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Successful Category:Imperialists Category:Family of Victim Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Religious Category:Extortionists Category:War Criminal Category:Rapists Category:Traitor Category:Mass Murderers Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Asian Villains Category:Iconoclasts Category:Anti-Christian